


My Beastie

by Rosie2009



Series: Maleficent Fanfiction [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Maleficent has had a bad feeling all night, and cannot seem to place what is wrong. However, it soon occurs to her that something is awry with her dearest Beastie. It is up to her to find out what has happened. Super fluffy mother/daughter feels with Aurora and Maleficent and some angst. It is Pre-Maleficent 2.
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Maleficent Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	My Beastie

Maleficent sensed a bad energy that night, and something continued to plague her despite her best efforts to decide precisely what or to rid herself of the anxiety altogether. Maleficent furrowed her brow, taking a breath and looking at Diaval perched upon a nearby tree branch as he slumbered. However, as Maleficent lay in her nest, she could not fall asleep, for something was terribly amiss.

The fae maneuvered herself around the branched and took flight through the air before surging upwards into the sky, surveying the Moors in all of its nighttime beauty. She scanned the lengths of greenery and mystical creatures of the darkness flittering about near the ground. It was quite perplexing. There were absolutely no signs of any sort of trouble or anything that could possibly be wrong.

Maleficent’s glinting eyes then settled upon something in the distance. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart seize with a panic that she didn’t think could ever grip her.

“Aurora,” Maleficent murmured under her breath, her voice scarcely a whisper as she took off, leaving Diaval’s sleeping form far behind her in her haste to check on her Beastie.

Something surely had to be awry with the girl. An instinct was rising in Maleficent and it surely could not be folly or worry consuming her mind at such an hour. Some things were simply lodged in the depths of one’s soul and they could not be denied. This was one of those particular things.

Maleficent’s large wings beat hard against the crisp, cool air of the night and she launched herself forward a bit harder. Before long, there was little distance between her and Aurora’s castle. Maleficent, her brow furrowed, quickly landed gracefully upon her Beastie’s balcony.

The fae strode forward, grasping the doors and hoping that they weren’t locked. To her relief, they were not, and she pulled them open quickly, rushing into the dimly lit room with the air of a raging tempest.

Maleficent quickly spotted the blonde, looking so small as she sat in her bed crying.

“Beastie?” Maleficent questioned softly, very worried about whatever had caused the girl to become so upset so quickly and simultaneously feeling ready to kill whoever had made the girl feel this way.

Aurora quickly looked up at her, her eyes bloodshot from her tears and her fair face covered in wetness. Her Beastie’s eyes lit up, and Maleficent instantly felt relief as Aurora sprang from her bed quickly and hurried over to her, taking her hands before bursting into another bout of tears.

“You’re here,” Aurora sobbed hysterically. Maleficent swallowed, gathering her wild emotions that seemed to be flowing much too freely for her liking.

“Of course, my dear. My promise still stands and always will. I will always be here when you need me,” Maleficent assured the girl that was currently standing before her. Aurora nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Maleficent hesitantly reached out to her, pushing through her apprehensions, and carefully placed a hand on Aurora’s cheek. Aurora paused for a moment as if she were waiting to see what Maleficent was about to do. The fae offered the girl the smallest of smiles and with a featherlike touch wiped away the girl’s tears, her bony thumbs gently tracing the filled-out beauty of the young girl’s face.

Maleficent was almost worried that she had done something wrong, if her Beastie’s expression was anything to go by. Aurora was looking at her with such a sorrowful expression as a flowing river coursed down the poor child’s cheeks.

But before Maleficent could even think of any words of apology to utter, Aurora surged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Maleficent’s middle, having significantly less reservations than her godmother surrounding physicality. Aurora buried her face in the fae’s neck, hiding herself from whatever woes were surrounding her.

Maleficent’s eyes widened at the sudden embrace. However, after only a moment, she brought her arms around the girl and received her warmly, using her wings to enclose them even tighter in a safe hold.

“Beastie, you are safe. It is alright now,” Maleficent carefully told her, stroking Aurora’s gorgeous golden locks in an attempt to soothe her somehow. Aurora sobbed pitifully and Maleficent felt her cold heart of stone wrench at the sound.

After several moments more of this, Maleficent almost felt herself completely overcome by her emotions of deep sorrow for Aurora and intense fury at whoever could have caused this beautiful, innocent, perfect girl to feel anything but the most happiness.

“Wish for anything and I will do it. There will be no peace for neither human nor beast until there is vengeance for whatever has been done to you,” Maleficent finally whispered to the girl, promising danger and unconditional protection of her Beastie.

“Godmother,” Aurora finally spoke up in almost a gasp, trying to successfully articulate her thoughts into words for almost the first time since Maleficent arrived.

“Yes?” Maleficent carefully prodded, furrowing her brow slightly at the odd feeling of the girl speaking against her skin. Maleficent brushed her chin against the girl’s head and finally rested her jaw on top of it gently as she awaited Aurora’s response.

“Godmother, no one has harmed me,” Aurora shakily explained, tears still wetting Maleficent’s neck. Maleficent tilted her head slightly in the midst of her confusion at her Beastie’s admission.

“Then what has happened?” the fae questioned, truly puzzled as to what could have upset the normally so happy girl.

“I had a nightmare,” Aurora finally murmured, a fresh wave of sobs wracking her smaller frame.

“Oh,” Maleficent shortly replied, feeling all of the anger dissipate in favor of a much more painful emotion. Maleficent nodded in quiet understanding of the girl, feeling an additionally sharp stab of pain as a direct result of her Beastie’s sadness. It was also a source of deep frustration as well due to the fact that she could not even direct these negative feelings toward any one person.

It was a very odd, unfamiliar sensation and she didn’t know if she had ever experienced such empathy and love as she had with Aurora. All she knew was that if there was any hint of pain or sadness within the girl, she was prepared to brutally destroy anyone who had dared cause it.

Once Maleficent realized that Aurora wouldn’t be calming anytime soon, she knew she needed to find a more relaxing place for them to rest and for Maleficent to attempt to soothe the girl more effectively. She quickly thought of the bed that was just behind them, and she mentally gauged the distance before starting her journey to the mattress.

Maleficent comfortingly stroked the girl’s blonde curls in a repetitive motion as she slowly stepped back to Aurora’s bed. Maleficent carefully maneuvered them so that they were sitting down and then she moved backward on the bed so that she could cradle Aurora while lying on the bed in a more comfortable position.

She rested against the headboard of the great bed and enveloped Aurora in her enormous wings, allowing the girl to rest on her legs comfortably and curl into her upper body snugly. She smiled softly as she noticed that her Beastie was quickly taking advantage of the position and moving as closely as she could.

The fae rubbed Aurora’s back soothingly, Aurora’s arms firmly locked around Maleficent’s middle where they would stay for a while. Maleficent rocked them slowly, keeping her wings curled around the both of them in a cocoon of safe comfort.

However, when Aurora’s cries were still steadily continuing, Maleficent was growing a little panicked because she was completely at a loss as to how to make the girl feel better. She had already tried a variety of things, but none seemed to be overly effective in the end.

Suddenly, an idea came to Maleficent, and she cleared her throat softly as she prepared herself.

Maleficent very quietly and very slowly began to hum under her breath, trying to awaken a piece of her that had been long removed. Aurora’s sobbing immediately came to a stop as she listened carefully. Maleficent forced her humming to come a little stronger in its vocalization, an oddly familiar tune coming to her that seemed to resonate with the both of them.

When Aurora started to arise to look at Maleficent’s face, the Dar Faerie very gently placed a hand on the back of the girl’s head and pulled her down to her chest so that she could hear her heart beating steadily just beneath the skin. Aurora stilled, occasional sniffles coming from the girl every once in a while, but she was mostly completely silent.

Maleficent allowed her hum to steadily permeate the space around them as she calmed the young girl in that special way that only she could manage. Maleficent breathed in and out carefully and deliberately as she pushed the hums from her body strongly.

Only after several minutes had passed and Maleficent felt that Aurora was more stable did Maleficent somewhat quieten her voice.

When Aurora didn’t react with any sort of tears, Maleficent allowed the relief to wash over her. She was so gripped by fear that she was helpless in this situation, and it was so reassuring that she had actually been able to draw Aurora from her stricken cries. Aurora might have been experiencing pain from her bad dream, but Maleficent was experiencing excruciating agony twofold whatever her Beastie was feeling.

A few moments passed of simply Maleficent’s low hum sounding in the atmosphere, but before long Aurora finally spoke.

“Godmother, do you have nightmares?” Aurora asked her in that beautifully innocent manner that was so completely unique to her.

Despite Maleficent’s knowledge that the girl meant no ill will, she could not help but stiffen a bit in response, and her humming immediately came to an abrupt halt. Aurora immediately noticed and she looked down ashamedly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” Aurora quickly expressed her regret, and the Dark Faerie shook her head in negation of the younger girl’s feelings as she attempted to erase any feelings of uncertainty that Aurora could have had.

Maleficent quietly considered Aurora’s question for a moment, trying to gauge the best way to respond to the curious girl. She knew that if she answered the question truthfully, there would very likely be an immediately ensuing question of what they were about. And she was most certainly not comfortable with disclosing that information.

However, she knew that it would likely make Aurora feel much better about everything if she knew that she was in good company. Maleficent sucked in a hesitant breath before exhaling softly, closing her eyes as she committed herself to the discussion that was to ensue.

“I do,” Maleficent replied, her voice a low tone as her mind wandered through dangerous, depressing territory as she expected Aurora’s youthful sweetness to pipe up and question her at any moment.

But to the fae’s utmost surprise, the girl was actually silent. However, Maleficent could feel the younger girl’s intent stare upon what she could see of Maleficent’s face from her low vantage point, and she knew that Aurora’s questioning wouldn’t be far behind.

“Really?” her Beastie asked her after several moments, her sweet tearstained face gazing up at the winged woman with such trust that Maleficent felt her heart swell with love for the girl.

“Yes. Is it truly so hard to believe?” Maleficent questioned, allowing a bit of humor into her otherwise serious tone. Aurora shook her head, resting it against Maleficent’s chest as she snuggled deeper against the Dark Faerie.

“I suppose it sort of is, because you seem so undefeatable and so strong,” Aurora admitted sincerely. Maleficent accidentally chuckled in response to the child, finding an undeniable humor in the statement.

“My dear Beastie, I must impress upon you that absolutely no one on this Earth is immune to the deepest fears that dreams manage to procure from the depths of your mind,” Maleficent gently assured her, touching her nose to the girl’s head as she very carefully delivered a kiss to Aurora’s forehead.

“What do you dream of, Godmother?” Aurora questioned, and Maleficent sighed through her nose, pulling her lips away from the girl’s head slowly as she considered how to answer.

“Many things,” came Maleficent’s ambiguous response.

“I dreamed of you tonight,” Aurora confessed, her voice very small as her mind no doubt returned to her nightmare. A little surprised, Maleficent looked down at the golden crown of flowing tresses resting against her.

Maleficent quietly hummed in response, patiently prompting the girl to continue.

“You were mauled to death by _that_ man,” Aurora whispered somewhat fearfully as her grip around Maleficent tightened in what Maleficent assumed was a way to confirm her presence.

Maleficent immediately knew precisely who Aurora was talking about. “_That_ man” was a phrase that Aurora specially used to refer to her father whom of which she very understandably refused to acknowledge any relation to. It was slightly humorous given that the girl was so loving and accepting of everyone, but Maleficent did not blame the girl in the least and found the girl’s grudge rather justified.

Maleficent gave Aurora a few more moments to continue, but Maleficent quickly gathered that she wasn’t going to get any more from the girl.

“Aurora,” Maleficent gently called, and Aurora immediately sat up against Maleficent, looking into the woman’s green eyes obediently and knowing that the use of her true name held a great significance in what Maleficent was about to say.

“There will never be anything that can separate me from you. I will always be here, and no being shall ever be capable of changing that simple fact,” Maleficent proclaimed to the girl confidently, her tone leaving no room for any arguments or doubts that could surface. Aurora nodded her head and Maleficent returned the gesture slowly.

Maleficent brought her hands up to the girl’s face, cradling it carefully and lovingly as she poured all of her unsaid emotions into her gaze that she settled upon Aurora. Aurora smiled softly as she watched the woman that she so idolized.

“You are my Beastie. My sweet Beastie,” Maleficent told her with every ounce of love that she possessed simply dripping from her every word. Aurora nodded in wholehearted agreement before Maleficent delivered one last kiss to Aurora’s forehead.

Aurora settled against the older woman comfortably, hugging her tightly as the heat of Maleficent’s wings radiated around them in a way that left Aurora in a sleepy haze. Maleficent began to gently rock the girl and started humming once again in an attempt to lull the girl into unconsciousness and rest.

Before long, Aurora was sound asleep against the Dark Faerie, and Maleficent found that her eyelids felt quite heavy in their attempt to draw the woman into slumber.

Maleficent allowed her eyes to ever so slowly shut, but not before running her fingers through the soft blonde hair cascading all around.

“Goodnight, my Beastie.”


End file.
